this_war_of_minefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
City Hospital
Overview The area has a decent amount of patients, nurses and armed guards. The guards are armed with an assault rifle and a shotgun—being caught stealing or trespassing some areas in the first and second floor will immediately trigger their hostility. They will patrol the hospital and constantly warn the player not to cause trouble. The nurses will administer free medicine and bandages to sick or wounded Characters, while Dr. Sandu Jefimow will be expecting donations for the hospital. Sick and wounded Hospital patients will be sleeping in beds, or sitting/standing/walking around in the various rooms. The hospital has several floors with only a few doors. As a result, Guards and other NPCs will have a large area of vision, which limits theft attempts. Nurses The nurses will administer free medications and bandages to any visiting character that is at least wounded or sick (slightly sick and slightly wounded won't be healed), but if for example your character is wounded and slightly sick, the nurse, while bandaging your character, will also give meds which will show up as (on meds). Nurses provide better healing to wounds and sickness at severe levels than survivors using medical supplies themselves. For example, a nurse can heal a 'Severely Wounded' character for free; and when that character returns to the shelter they will have 'Slightly Wounded' status. This skips the 'Wounded' status entirely, healing 2 levels of damage. This is faster and more economic than using Bandages, which only provides 1 level of healing when combined with rest. Any administered Medications are high-quality as well- with a 100% chance of illness lowered by one level the next day. Trade The hospital resident Dr. Sandu Jefimow will ask for donations in the form of medicine or bandages, though it is still possible to make a bargain instead of giving charity. As the doctor expects this to be charity, trying to ask for a bargain will upset him and cause him to admonish your character. His trading inventory is placed next to him in a locked locker. Trading medical supplies to the doctor will improve the mood of your survivors. This can only happen once. Note that as Dr. Jefimow expects this to be a charity, trying to trade for his items will be difficult, as he has an exorbitant trading rate. Thus, the City Hospital is not a great place to do trading, unless the player is very desperate for medical supplies and has more than one Character being severely sick or wounded, or is low on common items and has medical supplies to trade. Guards There are a total of 2 guards in the hospital. The first one stands guard at the entrance and has an assault rifle. The second is sleeping in a room at the top of the hospital and is holding a shotgun. The guards in the hospital are not inherently hostile, but will warn you not to cause any trouble. They will also patrol the hospital, making it difficult if the player wants to steal. On some levels, there are no doors at all, making it hard to hide from the large amount of people in the hospital. If the character is in an unauthorized area, the guards will immediately be hostile and try to gun your character down. Entering the room on the far right side of the top floor will cause the guards to become hostile. Also, pulling out a weapon in front of any of the patients, nurses or guards for an extended period of time will cause the guards to shoot on sight. Robbing the Hospital If you want to steal the supplies from the Hospital, you would have kill the guards first, it is suggested to use a character like Roman or Arica. First, wait for the guard in the front to have a cigarette next to the exit while he is facing the opposite direction of you, then pull out your weapon and backstab that guard. After you kill him, all of the supplies in the first floor is open for you to steal. Now that you've killed the first guard the rest will be easy, have Roman or Arica kill the second guard. If you have a knife or a hatchet, it would be very easy, then when you kill the guard on the top, you are free to loot every thing in the building. Be aware of that if anyone finds out that there's a dead guard, they will not heal you and instead call for help and beg for you to not to kill them. It is suggested to bring someone that is slightly wounded if you're not using Arica, Roman or Boris. You will not be able to instakill with your backstab on the first guard, he will get you from "slightly wounded" to "wounded". The nurse could then bandage you as long as they don't find out, and in the next morning, you will recover. If you bring someone who is healthy, the guard would only bring your character to "slightly wounded" which is not a bad enough wound to have the nurse bandage you. Note: No one would be alerted if you kill the guard in the first floor in a single backstab from Arica. Shelling A few days after your first visit to the hospital, subsequent revisits may reveal that the hospital has been shelled, and debris needs to be cleared. Several loot containers will spawn, some hidden behind piles of rubble. A guard will ask you for your help to find and return any medical equipment found to the doctor. You can choose to keep these medical equipment or to give it in. If you find more than one medication/bandage, you can trade one back to the doctor for a morale boost and whatever supplies he may have on hand and keep the rest without penalty. If the player did not loot the top floor room prior to the shelling event, then debris will block the area and there will be no way to access the loot containers there. Father' Promise DLC In this version only a lone nurse remains, with the Doctor missing. A grated gate exists on the lower level on the right-most side of the map and can be bypassed with a saw blade. After approaching various NPC's and inspecting available clues, Adam will ultimately discover the missing doctor has been kidnapped and taken to the Toy Store by government soldiers. With this knowledge the location unlocks on the game map. TriviaCategory:Locations * The guard at the front door is considered an innocent civilian and will lower your group's morale if killed. * This map does not always appear in every playthrough, and so cannot be counted on for treatment. Bugs * Only trade counts as charity. Making a donation (giving away goods for free) to the doctor doesn't improve the group's mood as it's supposed to.